1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp driving device, a light source device, a projector, and a discharge lamp driving method.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2011-124184 described a configuration for switching a frequency of an alternating current supplied to a high-pressure discharge lamp to a first frequency and a second frequency higher than the first frequency.
For example, in JP-A-2011-124184, a period in which the alternating current having the first frequency is supplied to the high-pressure discharge lamp (a discharge lamp) at length of a half cycle is provided for the purpose of suppressing wear of distal end portions of electrodes. However, in this method, for example, according to deterioration of the high-pressure discharge lamp, the wear of the distal end portions of the electrodes cannot be sufficiently suppressed. Therefore, the life of the high-pressure discharge lamp cannot be sufficiently improved.